Time-Travel Journal
= January 9, 1987, what was it tomorrow I venture in the cave I don't know what to expect but if anyone finds this journal in dead john terry missing since 1987. journal entry #1 January 3, 1792, I'm finally in a new state I just can't wait until I finish my log cabin. journal entry #10 it was a monster that killed my mother a monster I tell you it had giant eyes long legs and a heart on its head but it has no head it's just not there Jackson Mcarthy died due to severe mauling and blood loss. January 1, 1733, I saw something in the woods I went to investigate I heard a scream something I had never heard before it sent chills through my spine it jumped at me it ripped my arm clean off the pain was horrible in ways I can not describe I ran to the nearest town in new york I know I'm not gonna make it but I will never forget what I saw I call it the SINGER. Marcus matching died by blood loss. January 5, 1700, something terrible happened the people on board the McCarthy were found dead I saw something crawl out of the ship something I saw in England but I must be just paranoid I should get to sleep. john doe missing since he went on a hunting trip january? 1899 I'm going to die today I'm going to shoot myself better to die than that beast if you are reading this tell Lisa I love her. jack Adams died of suicide all of the men who died were in their 40s to late 50s so I know I'm gonna die because of tho goodbye cruel world BANG BANG OH NO klaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa AHHHHHHHHHHkHHHHHHHHH SHING Mathew Toren died by? = ---- LOLSKELETONS' NOTE: This pasta was apparently deleted from the Creepypasta Wiki on April 5th, 2012. On the same day, Cheese Lord posted it in a comment on this blog post about the "worst creepypasta you had read". It's not hard to see why. The original name for this pasta is currently unknown. UPDATE: Apparently the original title was "It shall kill tho". '''ROCKSTARTHEDRAGON's note: '''this story was number one on HoodohoodlumsRevenge's video "worst creepypasta plot twist" and is most likely the reason people are here WIZKID116's note: Was also mentioned in HoodohoodlumsRevenge's video "worst sonic creepypastas as being slightly better than rouge EXE. Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Ahhhhhhh Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Wall of Shit Category:Shit Category:Scary Category:So scary Category:Extreme scary Category:Creepypastas that scared bob the builder Category:Creepypastas that literally can't be understood Category:Worst creepypastas Category:Should be added to the offical wiki Category:Should have not been removed Category:Monsters Category:I became skeleton and wrote this Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Bad Category:Bad English Category:Dismemberment Category:Creepypastas with a lot of categories Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT so scary Category:Short But Shit Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Mental Illness Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:TRUE STORY Category:Diary/Journal Category:Grammar Failures Category:Disappearances Category:Creepypastas That Ends Up With Real Life Deaths Category:KIRB ES SCERY U DFEWEFWDCSFWDSDUM 10 YR E;LD U HTE EN KIRB DON DO DAT U SHUT 12UHJWNSDHJSDBYKBFUYJDSBFCUYDSXBFUYSXGFBDYUFBS WILL HEPPN UF U H8 DEDYTH Category:Sdsfd Category:100 YAYYYWSUAHJZM1111!!!! Category:Creepypastas that scared sans Category:I.... dont know what the HECK this is Category:Incomprehensible Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HUGE TEXT FUCKING SHITS MY EYES OUT Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge